


Just A Smirk

by HazardousLazer



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Anthropomorphic Characters, I'll add tags as the story progresses, M/M, Male/Male, Original Characters - Freeform, Zootopia - Freeform, lots of smirking, m/m - Freeform, male/male - freeform, smirking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardousLazer/pseuds/HazardousLazer
Summary: (I'll be adding more tags as the story progresses.)
Before he knew it, Jake Barcfang was crashing into a complete stranger. He had no idea who he was but there was one thing about the fox that he had collided with that he did know. The smirk he was wearing was somehow intimiding, playful, cocky and arrogant all at the same time. He fell in love with it in a snap. But come on. How could that possibly happen? It isn't a big thing.
I mean, It's just a smirk, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hazardous here.
> 
> First thing to say:
> 
>  
> 
> I am nervous as hell putting this up.
> 
>  
> 
> Like seriously, this is the first story I've put up anywhere on the internet. *gulp*
> 
> Secondly, I hate to say this, but I'll mostly likely update irregularly, so a sorry in advance for that. 
> 
> And finally, I definetly do not own Nick, Judy or the Zootopia world in general. I do however own my OCs. 
> 
> Now, read and enjoy!
> 
> ...
> 
> (I can't even write good notes ಠ_ಠ)

"C'mon dude, slow down!" A thin, brown-furred otter in light blue shorts and a white t-shirt with the words, 'just keep swimming' on it was scampering along behind a panicked arctic wolf wearing a coal black pair of jeans and a grey, long-sleeved shirt covered by a jet black blazer. Since otters have small legs, he was barely able to keep up with the wolf's faster pace.

The canine ignored the otter and continued sprinting though the large mall, shouting apologetic words to whoever he happened to bump into or knock over.

"No, no, no! I can't be late! My dad'll skin me alive!" The wolf started to run even faster, much to the disbelief and frustration of the water mammal.

The otter, who goes by the name of Alex Swimm rather then his given name, Alexander Swimm, (he thinks it sounds 'stupid and 'too sophisticated' for an otter) was chasing after his friend Jake Barcfang because he had been talking with a friend from his high school class that he hadn't seen in a while.

This of course, made him late for a job interview with the police department, which was why he was wearing formal clothes.

A large female hippo seemed to wander in front of the otter out of thin air, causing him to reel back and stop before he collided with her.

"Shit, sorry!" He apologised. The hippo who he had almost ran into stared at him in shock.

"Mind your language boy!" As she strutted away with an arrogant look on her face he heard her ramble to herself about, "how kids are getting more radical these days."

He sent a black-eyed glare at her back and growled under his breath, "I'm 25 you bitch." The otter looked around at the multiple shops and then halted his thoughts. Wait, why am I here? He questioned himself.

A loud yelp echoed though the mall and that's when he recalled that he was chasing his arctic wolf friend Jake. "Oh jeez, what has he done now?" He asked no one in particular.

He dashed though the mall's food court and towards the yelp that was located near Hoof Locker. He would've past by the wolf had he not heard the rapid fire apologies being shot out of Jake's muzzle. Through heavy breaths, Alex managed to push a chuckle out of his mouth at the sight in front of him.

The canine was tangled up with a small orange-furred fox wearing an untucked, green, Hawaiian shirt with a dark blue tie with purple stripes and beige jeans, still firing sorries at the smirking animal while they untied themselves from each other.

"I did tell you to slow down you crazy mutt." He laughed at the blushing wolf who scratched the back of his neck and offered a sheepish smile towards the grinning otter and then to the smirking fox. He also offered more apologies before he was shushed by the fox.

"You don't have to say sorry so many times Wolfy, I'm fine. The clash seemed to have affected you more anyway," he corrected, grinning at the red-faced mammal. The red fox suddenly stuck out his paw towards Jake, causing him to flinch in surprise.

A snicker came from the orange-furred mammal who had a smirk back on his face. "Calm down pup, I'm not gonna hurt you," he teased. Jake's face flared red again, much to the amusement of the two mammals in front of him. With his face still tinted pink, he took the smirking fox's paw and shook it.

"The name's Nick. Nick Wilde." "I'm Jake Barcfang. Nice to meet you Nick Wilde." Nick's smirk seemed to grow. "Nice to crash into you too Jake." He looked at Alex before he could see the embarrassment sprout back on to Jake's face. "And your name?" Alex straightened up and then bowed, his right footpad crossing over his left and his right arm crossing over his stomach while his left arm slid behind his back. "Alex Swimm. Pleased to be your acquaintance." The fox dittoed the action with a chuckle. "Pleased to be your acquaintance too good sir! I'm guessing Alex is short for Alexander right?"

The otter frowned at the mention of his entire first name. "Disappointingly, yes. I've never liked my full name though. Sounds too formal for someone of my personality I think." The smirk had appeared once again on to Nick's face. "Shame I don't know much about you _Alexander_."

Alex huffed, before a female voice shouted out "Nick!" from a few stores ahead. The three of them turned towards the bunny dressed in a police uniform, sporting a badge on her chest and what looked like a taser on her left hip, storming towards Nick, looking very exasperated.

"What the hell Nick!? You just get up and leave while on duty? For heaven's sake, haven't you learned anything?" She scolded, glaring daggers at Nick much to the confusion of Alex and Jake.

"Uh, duty? You mean the police officer kind of duty?" Jake asked Nick, an eyebrow raised.

Nick pulled out a badge from his left jeans pocket, chucking the object into the air as he did so and catching it perfectly out in front of him. "Officer Wilde, here to help any citizen in need." He spoke, quite smugly too if you asked Alex.

The otter snorted. "You practiced that didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Nick retorted, "either way, you have to practice what you preach." Alex shrugged. "Fair enough."

A loud gasp came from next to Nick. "OH SHIT! MY INTERVIEW WITH CHEIF BOGO!!" A blur of black and white flashed by Alex, almost knocking him over. When Alex regained his footing, he looked back at the two animals remaining. Nick had an eyebrow raised at him while the bunny was frowning.

"He has a job interview he needs to get to. Or, well, needed to get to now." Alex answered the silent question being asked by Nick.

The bunny's frown evaporates and is replaced by a alarmed expression. "Oh no! Did Nick make him late!?" She wheels on Nick and places her hands on her hips, a _very_  dark glare being shot at him. "Did you make him late for a interview with the CHEIF of the ZPD?" She growls the question, a visible shiver running through Nick's body.

"Uh, I don't thi-" Nick started, but fortunately was cut off by Alex. "No, he was already late and I, uh, don't think he was going to make it anyway." Alex answers nervously. Even he didn't want Nick to get on this rabbit's bad side.

The white-furred mammal starts to turn to Alex but before she can get a word out, the otter spurts out a stream of barely intelligible words that goes along the lines of, "IshouldgocatchupwithJakenownicemeetingyouokaybye" and sprints off in the direction Jake ran in. He hears the bunny huff in annoyance and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Phew. Now I need to catch up with Jake." Alex tells himself. He hopes that Jake had made it in time, even though the wave of doubt crossing his mind thinks otherwise.

With that note, he ran faster.

~~~~~~~~

After running through the mall, across the road and towards the Zootopia Police Department, Jake was sweating very heavily. But that however didn't stop him charging through the doors. Said door burst open, managed to do a complete 180° turn and smashed into the connecting door creating a loud cracking sound. The wolf looked at the connecting door and stopped. A chip in the glass had spiderwebbed where the panic bar from the first door hit the second door.

Obviously, this gave quite a shock to the surrounding citizens and resulted in multiple glares from other officers.

"Shit," Jake muttered, eyes still looking at the damaged entryway.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" A gruff voice yelled from down one of the surrounding hallways.

A very large and intimidating buffalo that the canine presumed was Chief Bogo stormed into the room, the horns on his head looked like they were about to pop off from how mad he was.

"Uh, that would be me Chief Bog-" The buffalo charged towards Jake, interuptting him sharply.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Jake visibly flinched at the words that were shouted in his face and the white horns that were inches away from stabbing into the top of his head.

"I-I'm very sorry sir, I was in a rush because I had an interview with you for a posit-" He tried to get out but was again stopped halfway through his sentence by the furious mammal.

"What's your name?"

"Jake, sir."

"I meant your full name! What's your full name for god's sake?" Cheif Bogo hissed, the look on his face agitated.

"O-Oh, uh, my name is Jake Barcfang sir."

"You mean the one that was supposed to be HALF AN HOUR AGO!?" Jake flinched again at the raise in volume.

"U-Uh, yes, sir," the wolf mumbled out. His face was a deep shade of crimson, already very embarrassed about being berated by the chief of the ZPD and about the crowd of people who were watching.

"So you are not only late to the interview, which shows your severe lack of discipline, but you also show up looking very informal and sweating like a pig - no offence Officer Curl," a large pig walking by simply rolls his eyes and continues walking, "as well as breaking the door on the way in, which obviously shows that you're reckless in an intense or stressful situation. So I'm sorry Mr Barcfang, but you do not possess or show the mental control that you would need to become an officer of the ZPD. Now if you would kindly leave the station it would be much appreciated by me and fellow patrons. Thank you."

The stunned canine started to raise a hand to oppose but was quickly denied with a glare from the Cheif. Jake didn't know what to do. It had been his dream job to be an officer of the law since he was a pup, and it was shot down as quick as a fox chasing its pr-

The fox. It was that bloody fox. If Nick was watching where he was going, he wouldn't have walked straight into Jake! A growl escaped his throat.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered, spinning around and barging out the doors. He could feel tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

He leaned his back against the wall of the station, an slowly slid down it. When he reached the floor, that's when the tears began to fall. He hammered his fist into the ground in frustration, recoiling in pain when it collided with the concrete pathway.

"Fucking piece of shit fox. It's like he didn't even want me to get the job! He probably didn't want to be working with an arctic wolf cause we from 'different districts.' Racist bastard," he grumbled. Jake didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was being stupid and childish by trying to place the blame on someone else. It was his fault for not focusing on the task at hand and getting distracted.

"Jake!" He lifted up his head, making eye contact with a very puffed out and concerned otter. The wolf's response to the call was to turn his head away. After all, the last thing he wanted Alex to see was the tears falling down his snout.

"Hey dude, are you okay? What happened?" Alex asked, clearly worried about the mammal on the ground in front of him.

Jake head shot up towards the otter, misty eyes glaring at him in anger. "That fucking fox is what happened! He was the one who made me late to the in-"

"Woah woah woah, hold up," Alex stopped him mid sentence, "you're blaming this on Nick? Come on dude! He had no idea you had to be somewhere!"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what Jake? You want to blame this on your childhood friend as well? You get distracted easily. We both know this. And besides, you were the one to run into Nick, not the other way around. You need to wake up and not act so brashly." Alex's arms were crossed in front of him, the expression on his face similar to one that would be on a mother's face while scolding her cub.

Jake begun to open his muzzle, only to close it again, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. At the closing of his muzzle however, his eyes opened widely, but then narrowed. Alex frowned at this.

"It's that fox," Jake growled. Alex spun around, spotting Nick and his bunny friend jogging across the street towards them.

That's when Jake jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Nick.

"You," he growled.

"Me? What did I do?" Nick yelped when the rabbit punched him in the ribs.

"You know what you did you idiot."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You made him late for his interview!"

"No he definetly did not 'Miss Bunny.' He might not want to admit it, but Jake ran into Nick, not the other way around. Combined with the fact he gets distracted easily, means that it is not Nick's fault."

Nick scoffed. "Maybe you should be the detective instead of him."

Another growl was sent in Nick's direction along with an elbow to the arm.

"Hey, that hurts! Will you stop that Carrots?"

"Oh wow. Carrots?" Alex's grin spread across his face like wildfire. "That's a gem bro."

Nick laughed. "Yeah I know, it's good right?"

"Hey, I happen to like that nickname!" 'Carrots' scowled.

"Huh, I had no idea you liked Carrots just as much as you liked carrots!" Alex stated with the large grin still plastered on his face, stroking his jaw in mock wonder. A loud snort came from Nick along with a furious glare from a red-faced bunny. Alex stopped when he heard a snicker from behind him.

"Well would you look at that Alex," Nick pointed out with a smirk, "the pup's all better now."

Alex glanced at the wolf behind him to see a small smile evaporate from his face and be replaced by a embarrassed blush and a glare when he looked at Nick.

Jake abruptly stood up, his fur bristling with irritation. With his head directed at the floor, he brushed past Alex and the rabbit. But before he walked away, he slammed his left shoulder into Nick, knocking him backwards and on to the road.

"Don't call me a pup," Jake growled, "there are better things I can do that don't include being insulted by a _fox_." The last word was spat like poison at Nick. Said fox's green eyes narrowed at the venomous tone as he began to stand up. He quickly fell back down, hissing through his teeth at the now sprained foot he had.

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the discrimination being shown from Jake before the shock in his eyes changed to pure rage. He stormed over to the canine and stabbed a finger into his chest. Or tried to, considering he was an otter and Jake was a wolf. "Okay, that's enough. You need to stop being an absolute asshat and leave Jake."

"NICK!!" The speed that Alex spun around was cheetah-like. The first thing he saw was Nick on the road and Judy screaming almost 10 metres away.

Then he saw the truck. Nick was oblivious to it.

The driver had earplugs in, listening to something from his iPaw, which he was currently focused on.

Alex didn't hesitate. He dashed towards the fox, probably breaking multiple records in the process for sprinting. He grabbed Nick's arm, the mammal now aware of the danger approaching him. Alex pulled Nick up, who wrapped an arm over the otter's shoulders. They started to hobble off towards the pathway but when Alex he realised they weren't going to make it at that pace, he jumped ahead, tugging the fox with him.

They hit the concrete, the truck just clipping the tip of Nick's orange tail.

The bunny rushed over and tackled Nick with a hug, crying about how, "he could've died."  
Then the big-eared mammal then turned to Alex and gave him a hug, thank-yous spilling out of her mouth.

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, he's safe now." The rabbit lifted her head up and sent back a small smile. Alex gave her a look of confusion when she slapped her paws over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She exclaimed, removing her hands from her mouth. "I'm Judy Hopps, officer of the ZPD. Good to meet you. And thank you for saving Nick. If you weren't there I....he..." She burst into tears again and hugged Alex again but even tighter than before.

Alex rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Don't worry, Judy, its fine now. I'm Alex Swimm. Good to meet you too."

After a minute of calming words and back rubbing, she finally stepped away from Alex, wiping the sadness from her eyes. She thanked Alex again, before Nick got up off of the ground and limped towards him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex grinned. "What are you doing, thinking about how to pronounce thanks?" Nick chuckled and sent a soft smirk Alex's way.  
"More like what I need to do to repay you." After a laugh from the otter, Nick's expression then turned serious. "But seriously. You saved my life and I'm so thankful for it. You didn't even hesitate before running towards me, and that takes courage."

Alex glanced away with a blush on his face. "You know, you would be a better cop then Barcfang," Nick commented. The water mammal snorted. "Please, that's Jake's thing, not mine. I'll just stick to being a good samaritan."

"Yeah, a good samaritan that saves lives!" Nick added, throwing his paws in the air to add emphasis. "I'm not kidding Alex. You should. Carrots was the first rabbit, why can't you be the first otter?"

"Well, first off, I'm not strong enough and there is no way I'd beat someone in a fight, unless they were smaller than me, and second of all, I'm not quick enough. I'm quick, yes, but there are a ton of animals that are way faster then me who would definetly outrun me by a mile," Alex listed.

Nick opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again. When he didn't continue though, Judy jumped in and picked up where he left off. "What about becoming a firefighter?"

Alex began to protest, but was interrupted by the sound of Nick agreeing. "Yes! That's a brilliant idea Carrots! You could fight fires, rescue animals from burning houses and cars and the main thing, save lives!"

"Becoming a firefighter takes years though!" The otter countered. "You need a ton of training, multiple certificates that take years to get and volunteer experience, all of which I don't have."

"Then become a volunteer," Judy offered," that job doesn't require much, only a basic knowledge of how to administer first aid, a level-head in a stressful or dangerous situation, which you obviously have, and time! Easy!"

Alex bit his lip and stared at the ground, the pros and cons of being a volunteer firefighter spinning around in his mind.

"Well?" Alex looked up to see the other two mammals watching him expectantly. After a heavy sigh and glare at the two animals in front of him he finally spoke.

"Fine, I'll try it ou-" Nick and Judy erupted into cheering before Alex could get out the whole sentence. Judy bounced over to the brown-furred animal and wrapped him in a hug, while Nick watched on, a smirk on his face. A faint blush covered Alex's cheeks.

When Judy let go, he smiled at her. "I'll try out this Saturday okay? Which is in... three days I'm pretty sure." He looked at Nick who nodded. "I'll see you guys then okay?" Alex waved a paw to them and turned around to walk away.

"See you then Alexander!" Nick called out. The otter stiffened and turned back around, shooting a playful glare at the smirking fox. Backing up, Alex stuck up the middle fingers in Nick's direction, a large grin stuck on his face. Nick sent one right back accompanied with his trademark smirk.

After putting the birds away, he turned around once more and jogged off to go search for Jake. Alex shook his head and scoffed. If Jake could get periods, he'd definitely be on his, espescially if before was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins! I'm so friggin nervous though ughhhhh.
> 
> You guys probably knew that Judy was the rabbit the whole time, especially after Nick called her Carrots. I tried to introduce her earlier, but I just couldn't find a spot where Judy introduces herself since Nick always calls her Carrots. I got it eventually though!
> 
> This chapter was also a bit more Alex-heavy, as I wanted to show you guys Alex first cause' I won't do many more chapters with him as a focus later on. 
> 
> And Jake gets does crazy shiz when he gets angry lol. Including, and not limited to, almost causing Nick to be plowed into by trucks. Jake will be the one doing the plowing later though. ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Uh, anyway, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> See ya! ٩( 'ω' )و


End file.
